VISION: Wonder Woman
by FelixDarkAgain
Summary: A Retelling Story. Diana the Wonder Woman seeks the outside world of Paradise Island, she must face battles on both the Island and men's world.


_Hello I am felixdarkagain or just felixdark. I do not own any characters or settings and this story is pure fiction any similarities to real life events are completely coincidental.  
_

_With that out of the way let me introduce the readers what "VISION" stories are. VISION stories I made up in re-telling already existing stories in this case the DC universe. So I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments of this story._

* * *

**1218 BC Greece**

"Kill the man and children." yelled Aegeus, commanding hundreds of soldiers of chest plates, one handed swords with torches in the other hand.

Men without settlements attacked the homes of crafters and farmers of one's that have settlements. Without warrior themselves, some women grabbed knifes to fight off the armed warriors, however it proofed futile. They drag the woman through the streets, bleed the men with their swords, and burn the homes with their torches. In the wheat fields outside of the burning settlement, the only potter of the villiage, Hippolyta witness these savage men murdering everyone and introduce the women into slavery. She had to run, she wanted to kill the men yet she knew she cannot fight them so she ran. In anger, the potter tripped in negligence from her robes.

"What do we have here?" proudly said Aegeus with clothes of red and a bow made of gold in the left hand.

Hippolyta on her knees sees the monster on the ivory horse with his savage men surrendering the black hair potter. "A beautiful whore to birth strong men." answered one of Aegeus men.

Not in fear, the potter prayed in anger, "I pray to you Hera, rid of these men and I shall build and devote a kingdom towards you."

The men laughed including the monster with him proudly proclaimed, "Listen to hear men, she prays to a god who weds the mighty Zeus. The god who gave me this bow."

Without stunner, she continue in her prayer, "Hera, I will rebuild the pride of women and make them an army worthy of your name."

"This one's mind been destroyed, a whore she's no longer instead an example to those who blindly worship those other than I."

Somehow in anger, the man pulls the string of his bow with an arrow formed from Aegeus hand alone. With the monster ready to kill Hippolyta; still waiting for an answer, with both Aegeus heart and his men's heart pierce by arrows. He fell from his horse to lay with his fallen men, with light not of the sun but holy, shinned upon the potter.

"Do not fear." called a voice, a voice from the the sky, "The one's words appeal to my ears. My husband reckless he may, gave the bow to mortal hands in hopes of loyal men."

"Are you Hera?" asked Hippolyta still on her knees.

"Forgive I, thee I am Hera of Olympia and does Hippolyta the Potter keep to one's word of forming a civilization of woman?"

"Yes, I will keep to my words."

"Then I give to you, an island separated from men's world and there one will make one thousand clay woman."

"Clay?"

"Do not confused with my actions. Once done your kingdom will born and once born you will guard the bow given by my husband to mortal hands."

"I understand great Hela."

With that Hippolyta traveled to the lands separated by men. The lands, an island grew many foods and formed many raw materials. Once their, she began to make the clay woman, clay woman build to scale rather than toys. Each week she made one clay statue, and she continue to make a unique statue each week every week still she made one thousand clay woman.

"Hello Hippolyta the Potter." said a voice in the sky.

"Great Hela." replied Hippolyta.

"One never gave up of years of work despite I did not speak to one."

"My word never deceits."

"Thank you Hippolyta the Potter, I to test the one to witness such one's word. Here forth, I keep to my word. Come forth daughters and sisters of Olympus."

More lights shine upon not only of the woman also the clay statues. "I, Athena gives thy people wisdom." said a different voice with other voices following here after.

"I, Artemis give thy people ability of combat."

"I, Demeter give thy people harvest."

"I, Aphrodite give thy people beauty."

"I Hestia give thy people architect."

"I, Hela give thy people life."

The statues in front of their maker transmute from their clay bodies into real eyes, hair, and skin. Breathless, the potter could not speak of the miracle witness in front of her, the hundreds of rows of clay statues able to stand and speak in confusion as much as her. "We gods give Hippolyta the Potter, the Amazons! Mistaken I am, not Hippolyta the Potter anymore rather Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and Paradise Island."

From that day forward, Queen Hippolyta led the Amazons through many years of training, the foundation of Themyscira; the city of the Amazons. Though each Amazon has been given a name, they reefer each other by sister. They train as a family for the day when Hela needs of them. One day however a god came to Paradise Island, not Hela however instead a being of black armor came to the queen's room when she was alone in her beautiful gown and talked to her, "In honor to meet thy fearful warriors one rules over."

"What man dares walk on Themyscira?" demanded Hippolyta with her sword pointed at the god.

"Forgive I, thou stands too Ares god of war son of Hela an Zeus."

"God or not, no man ever set foot on Themyscira, why you?"

"To meet the Queen my mother gave gifts to and to meet the few worshipers of Olympus."

"Lies I hear, many still praise the gods and Hela would never allow son or not on sacred land."

"Then disconnect one is, then a gift I will offer, a mirror to view the outside lands."

"Why leave such a gift?"

"Wise thou are, yet distant thy are from the world."

"Man's world."

"Yet thou must know the world's events, even the largest war soon to come."

Ares parted the queen leaving the mirror with her has he said. Hippolyta witness through the mirror a war she yet never seen before, a war not of swords, spears or shields rather a war of guns, tanks, and trenches. After years of watching men slaughtering each other with bullets, Ares came to the Queen again. "After thousands of years men still wage war." said Ares

"This makes me hate men more, why show me this?"

"Warriors thou have, thy seek for thou's soldier's trained to steal blood and hearts of men."

"Only Hela can command us, even one who has her blood."

"Then convincing the Queen needs of I."

For a long time, the Queen and Ares talked to each other. Overtime, Ares gave the queen a daughter for her, she named her Diana. Now my child, this is how we Amazons and you are born on this Island. Now sleep Diana, one day you wake up to your true life as the Amazon of Themyscira.

**_To Be Continued  
Next Update May 10th  
_**


End file.
